First Snow
by midnight-wolf-314
Summary: Kaname goes for a walk one night. How does our Somber Sergeant cope with a wintry midnight stroll? Probably doesn't deserve the K , but I just wanted to.


Info:  
Title: First Snow  
Authoress: Midnight-Wolf-314  
Anime: Full Metal Panic, post TSR  
Pairing: implied Kaname/Sousuke  
Genre: general/romance  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Kaname goes for a walk one night. How does our Somber Sergeant cope with a wintry midnight stroll?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Panic or any of the characters. All I own is this plotline.

First Snow

It was around midnight when Kaname Chidori left her apartment alone.

About five minutes later, Sousuke Sagara appeared behind her.

She should have known. But then again, maybe this is what she had planned all along. After all, anyone who was acquainted with Sousuke knew of his habits... especially when it came to his blue-haired charge. And leaving her apartment well after "normal" hours was probably considered "suspicious activity" to the somber sergeant.

"Miss Chido..."

WHACK!

As luck would have it, she didn't notice him until he appeared behind her.

"Oh, Sousuke. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Her harisen vanished as quickly as it came.

"Miss Chidori, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous this time of night, especially if you're alone, and although I'm glad to see that you've armed yourself against potential kidnappers and terrorists, I feel that your weapon of choice would not be very effective against a..."

He was cut off by another whap to the head.

"Really, it's just my neighborhood, Sousuke. You do know that Tokyo has one of the world's smallest crime rates, don't you?"

Sousuke righted himself for a second time, his head just above normal level.

"Miss Chidori, while I do indeed know Japan's crime rate, I believe you should also take into consideration your status and your past. As your bodyguard it is my duty to protect you from such threats."

She sighed. He was right, of course. For some reason though, realizing that only served to make her angrier.

"I was just going for a walk, okay? It's a nice night and I wasn't tired, so I figured I'd clear my head a bit. Is that a problem?"

"Judging that the temperature is..." he glanced at his watch "...exactly -2.22 degrees Celsius (28 F), I would hardly classify tonight as 'nice', Miss Chidori. However, I must advise that you do not leave your apartment alone this late at night for any reason."

Her eyes began sparkling mischievously, and that grin...Sousuke shuddered. He knew what was coming before she spoke.

"Well, I guess that means that you're coming with me."

"Sorry, what?"

Or maybe he just thought he did.

"Well, it should be obvious that I'm not giving up my walk just because you decided to burst my bubble. But all this talk makes it sound like you're trying to invite yourself along. So, let's get going. We have school tomorrow, you know."

"But Miss Chidori, I didn't mean..."

She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. She taps her foot impatiently.

_Tap, tap tap..._

"It's below freezing out..."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

"If you're worried about school you should be in bed..."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

"If we were ambushed by Amalgam I doubt I could keep you safe out in the open..."

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

"Uhhh..."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Are you out of excuses now?"

He sighs. "Affirmative."

"Good." She grabs his sleeve and pulls him off down the street.

8888888

"So...how did you even know I left? I even tried to be really quiet, and I turned off all the cameras and microphones..."

He smirked. Well, as much as Sousuke ever smirks. But Kaname caught it, and that's what's important, right?

"I recently installed an infrared laser switch just inside your door. It sends a signal whenever someone enters or leaves your apartment. There are several others, including the balcony door, windows, and ventilation ducts."

She groaned. "I should have known. Only you, Sousuke."

"Miss Chidori, contrary to what you think, any trained Mithril operative would do the same, had they been assigned to guard you as I have." He didn't notice her eyes drop to the ground.

"Because it's your duty to protect me, right?"

"That's right."

The silence was long and awkward. While Sousuke's eyes darted continuously to all corners of the park, watching for any suspicious activity, Kaname was wondering if she should bring up another topic or ask a question she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

Eventually, she decided on the later.

"What you say about that can't be entirely true, though. Wraith is also 'protecting' me, though I don't see him setting laser traps and land mines outside my apartment."

"Wraith is different. You know that."

"Yes, but...different how?"

Sousuke was quiet for a while, trying to find the best answer to her question.

"When I was given my orders, I was told to protect you at all costs. While I knew the main reason was because of the KGB, my orders were not specifically to only act when absolutely necessary. I am here to protect you. Wraith is here only to make sure that terrorists never get the information you have, as a Whispered. If the situation was dire, Wraith would likely kill you in order to ensure that the enemy never gains that kind of information."

He paused for a moment. "I am here to make sure that never happens."

By the time he finished, he had stopped walking, and his eyes were directed at his feet. Her death was not a topic he liked to think of...especially in front of her.

Kaname paused her steps for a moment, too, before carefully grabbing his hand in hers. His eyes reverted back to hers.

"You'd never let that happen. I've said before that I only trust you to protect me. Have you forgotten already?"

It was extremely hard to disagree with her while her eyes were sparkling like that in the lamplight, he decided.

"No, I haven't."

"Good. And besides, you're here by choice now, too. And I'm glad you are."

Previously, she had forgotten, if only for a moment, that he had insisted on being allowed to stay in Japan part-time. She smiled just a little bit wider. She was glad he had.

After a few moments, Kaname began walking again, her hand still intertwined in his. As he fell into step beside her, she leaned against his shoulder, trying to push away thoughts of his abandonment. She shivered from reliving, if only briefly, that night on the roof...that white bathrobe, wet with rain, and the gleam of the blades trying to kill her...

"Are you cold?"

"Huh?"

Sousuke was staring at her with concern.

"You're shivering. I knew it was too cold out for that light jacket. We should head back and..."

"Baka."

"Miss Chidori...?"

"I'm not cold. I was just thinking about a few things."

"What kind of things? Have you noticed something unusual?" His gaze darted around the park again. He cursed himself for not paying better attention. It was hard to think straight with her long, blue hair brushing against him with every step...

"No, nothing like that. Just... I'm glad you came back."

"So am I." It was so quiet, she almost didn't catch it. But she was used to Sousuke whispering his feelings...full of awkward sentiment...almost like a child.

"Miss Chidori, I'll..." He stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Sousuke..." She blushed and looked down.

After a few minutes of silence, sousuke finally spoke up. He figured he was liable to get whacked with that mysterious harisen for a third time, but there was no point delaying the inevitable. The repercussions would be a lot worse if he failed to tell her.

"Miss Chidori, I...I won't be at school tomorrow."

She sighed, half disappointed. She chastised herself for thinking it would be something else. It is Sousuke, after all.

"Another mission?"

"Not exactly. Te-... The Captain thinks that it would be a good idea for me to return to base once a month and train with Arbalest, to ensure performance standards are up to par with those in Hong Kong."

"You mean Tessa wants you too."

"Technically speaking, they are the same person, Chidori. The captain wishes me to call her Tessa, and I cannot very well disobey a direct order..."

"Somehow I doubt she would actually order you to use her name..." This came out as a whisper.

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing."

Silence again took the two, Kaname stopped to look at the sky. The moon just barely peeked out behind the light cloud cover.

"Regardless, I do feel the same way."

"About what?"

"Call it bonding. Al seems to be more sensitive than a normal AI. The captain thinks I should keep regular contact with him to ensure I won't lose power again. And I agree. The more in sync we are, the better our performance rates, and the more we trust each other."

Her gaze dropped to the ground once again, before redirecting to his face. Her eyes gleaming with forced words.

"I guess that's okay then. But it's just for tomorrow?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, at least you're not missing anything important at school, so I..."

She paused as a shiver shook her spine. "Huh?"

Both sets of eyes shot in opposite directions.

It only took Kaname a moment to discover the culprit.

"Oh wow, Sousuke! It's snowing!"

Sousuke found himself slightly confused. It was only snow.

"As I mentioned before, Chidori, the temperature is significantly below freezing and the forecast did call for slight precipitation this evening..."

"Baka. That's not what I meant! Don't you like the snow?"

"What's to like? It's cold and wet and quite inconvenient when it comes to surviving for lengthy amounts of time."

She giggled. "You don't have to survive in it, silly. We can even go inside now if you want."

Sousuke's face gained his trademark 'confused puppy-dog' look.

"Do you like the snow, Miss Chidori?"

"Of course I do! Well, storms aren't nice, but when it's only flurries like now, it's just so peaceful and... kirei."

"I...don't understand."

She smiled. Leave it to Sousuke...

"Just relax. Forget your job and your past and just watch it snow. How does it feel?"

"It feels... nice." She beamed at him.

"See? There's something about snow that's almost...magical. You know?"

"Magical..." His brow furrowed again. "Chidori, I believe that snow is a scientific form of precipitation and is in no way a supernatural phenomenon nor a branch of the occult..."

Her giggles turned to all out laughing. "Silly, I didn't mean it was actually magic..." So much for thinking Sousuke could understand figurative speech...

"Come on," She tugged on his arm again. "Let's go back."

He nods. "Affirmative."

It takes him a few moments to realize that she's still leaning on his shoulder.

"Um...Miss Chi-"

"Kaname."

"Ka-Kaname... Are you alright? Has something frightened you? More bad memories?"

"No, silly." She giggles again. "I'm cold." She grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder.

That night, the two blushing teens walked home surrounded by snow.

888888

"Sergeant, is there something wrong?"

The voice of Al echoed through the empty storage hull at the Merida Island base.

"No, nothing. Just tired, is all."

"Did something happen? As your partner, I may be able to provide assistance."

"Miss Chidori wished to go for a late-night stroll last night, is all. It started snowing."

"I see. I have never seen snow. It does not seem very special. Is there some significance to this 'snow'?"

"Not particularly. Miss Chidori thinks it is beautiful."

"Sergeant, what does 'beautiful' mean?"

"Look it up."

"'Beautiful adj: characterized by beauty'. Searching for 'beauty'. 'Beauty n.: qualities that give pleasure to the senses or exalt the mind'. Is this the definition you meant, Sergeant?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is snow indeed beautiful?"

"You could say that."

"What else could you say?"

"Well...snow is...magical. In a way."

"'Magical: adj.: form of Magic.

Magic: n.:

1: the use of means (as charms or spells) believed to have supernatural power over natural forces.

2: an extraordinary power or influence seemingly from a supernatural force'.

I do not understand. Snow does not seem 'magical' to me."

"It's something for you to think on, then."

Sousuke tapped the main screen lightly.

"Open hatch. Power down. I'll talk to you soon, Al."

"Affirmative, Sergeant. Powering down."

End

A/N: Well, that was really random. I just wanted to fluff up a plot with some slight Kaname/Sousuke. It really is just babbling, but I really wanted to put that part with Al in at the end. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
